The Wind Messenger
by Beany09
Summary: They were only on the ship in the first place because their father encouraged them to go. Itachi didn't mind going to the new world. But Sasuke....was a little hesitant. SasuNaru!
1. Intro

Hey everyone.

I hope you had an enjoyable Christmas.

I sure did.

I got New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn from my dad. Well, I got more than that but those were the major things. My sister got me the first volume of xxxHoLic. And my mom got me an mp3 player and Naruto uncut box set volume 10 (this has episodes 121-135).

So, how was your guy's Holidays? Did you get what you wanted? I thought I'd give this to everyone as a late Christmas present.

Please enjoy.

Music I was listening to when I wrote this chapter: Get Crunk by Brokencyde

"Talking"

_Thinking/wind talking_

_**Flashbacks: the dreaded horror**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto you'd know because the following things would be in every episode:

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower doing steamy things

Beany: ~blushing insanely~

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Male on male action), swearing, badly written fight scenes, and cheesiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villagers of Otogakure stared in wonder at the ship in their port. Many of them had never seen a ship so majestic. They watched as the plank was lowered, so the passengers could exit, and started gossiping as soon as they saw the elegantly dressed man descend. The buzzing of the gossipers increased as the man headed towards the largest house in the village.

What did the governor, Lord Orochimaru want with the Uchihas?

Has something happened to the Sandaime Sarutobi?

The buzzing impossibly grew louder when the villagers saw the Lord Fugaku Uchiha walk out of the house, his two sons following. They watched as Orochimaru boarded the ship and a few minutes later un boarded with several men following him. Two set down a small table they were carrying, one set down a chair, another man sat at the table and the two carrying the table stood in front of it.

As soon as they had finished, Fugaku turned to the villagers. "Good people. As you know, many sailors are choosing to become Akatsuki."

The crowd nodded. Akatsuki, a devil religion that many fine sailors and soldiers chose to follow; everyone in the village knew that Itachi, Fugaku's oldest son, had started to travel down that path before he was saved by Sasuke, his younger brother.

"Because of this tragedy, Lord Orochimaru is looking for young, strong men to volunteer to sail with him to the new world and set up a colony there."

Many people began to whisper, unsure of volunteering, "I know many of you are uncomfortable with this idea, but both of my sons have agreed to captain the ship. I wish them and any of the volunteers God's grace on their journey." And with that said Fugaku walked back to his house. Many people started murmuring again, but suddenly a man with silver hair and an eyepatch walked up and signed the book on the table. He gave a small wave to the brothers before walking up the plank.

"Kakashi Hakate" Itachi reported to the governor. Orochimaru nodded in commendment.

One by one, men began to sign the book and say goodbye. Itachi reported each man's name to Orochimaru.

"Subaku no Gaara and Subaku no Kankorou."

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Genma Shiranui"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Izumo Kamizuki"

This continued for several hours until the last spot was filled by Akimachi Chouji. As soon as he was on board, the men carried the table back on and Sasuke followed. He leaned against the rail watching the port grow smaller and smaller. He heard rustling next to him and looked up to see Itachi leaning next to him.

"Is this ok with you?"

Sasuke sighed. "Not really, no. Father only sent us on this journey so we can play nice with the governor and hopefully, get in good the Sandaime. Plus, he wants an Uchiha over in the new world. As a representative."

Itachi had said nothing through the entire tirade shook his head. "Do you think that maybe father sent us on this journey, so you would get out of that library?"

Sasuke snorted. "Why would he do that? I'm less of a nuisance in the library, then anywhere else."

Itachi sighed this time. "He thought maybe it was time for you to get out there and experience your own adventure instead of reading about other peoples."

"I don't want to have my own adventure."

"Why are you too scared to have one?"

"NO! I'm not scared to have one."

"Than what are you scared of?" Itachi started to walk away.

The wind picked up as Sasuke whispered his answer. Itachi watched as the wind carried off his brother's words. He shrugged and carried on, his time in Akatsuki taught him that nature had it's own way of thinking.

Maybe he wasn't ready to hear his brother's answer yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind carried the words as fast as it could over the ocean, heading towards the land. It had traveled for a long time, when it finally jumped into a grove of trees marking the start of the cove. The ship would reach the cove in about a week. Two at the most. The wind thanked the trees for helping him gain speed then asked if they knew where the person was that he was looking for, the trees didn't know. But , the river did. She told him where the person was and the wind quickly changed his course, thanking the river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was laying on the bank of the river, listening to the splashes his friends were making when the wind blew over him, he let out a sigh, so the wind knew he felt it and then he heard a masculine voice say 'You, leaving me again'

"What?" He sat up looking around for whoever had said it.

"Naruto, are you ok?"

Naruto looked over at his concerned friends. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sakura-chan, Hinata. The wind just said something weird though." The girls walked to the bank and sat next to him.

"I wonder how far the wind had to travel to bring that message to you?"

"I want to know why it thought it had to bring it to me?"

Sakura leaned foreword. "What did the message say anyway?"

"You, leaving me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so tired. It should be illegal to be this tired. Anyway how was the BRAND NEW chapter of 'Colors" which just so everyone knows, is not its permanent name if anyone has a better name for this story let me know!!!

So, how was it? Ehh? Good? Amazing? Better than the first? Confusing as Hell?

Well, if it was confusing, don't worry, stuff will be explained next chapter.

Well, I'm off to sleep.

See everyone later.


	2. A Little Something

Ho hum, another chapter. YAY!

Not really, do you know how long it took me to write this?

Not that long actually but it did take me like two cans of soda and lots of sleep deprivation to write.

Moving on:

"Talking"

_Thinking/wind talking_

_**Flashbacks: the dreaded horror**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto you'd know because the following things would be in every episode:

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower doing steamy things

and

Beany blushing insanely

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Male on male action), swearing, badly written fight scenes, and cheesiness.

Inspiration Music: Pocahontas Soundtrack: Steady as the Beating Drum

NEWS: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update soon. I'm going to be in a MOVIE. Not one that's going to be in theaters or anything. Just a cosplay one, but I'm excited to do that. I'm also writing the script for it.

Review reply: Dame Loli: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really glad you liked the wind. It's going to play a big role in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat staring at the river next to the village. It had been a week since he had heard the voice from the wind and he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Naruto" He looked up at his name being called.

Sakura stopped next to her friend. Her mentor, Tsunade, the healer woman, was behind her. "Guess what the river just told Tsunade-shishou?"

Naruto shrugged, he wasn't in the mood for guessing games. "What?"

Sakura smiled widely. "There are strange clouds on the cove."

Naruto looked at his best friend quizzically. "Strange clouds?"

Sakura nodded feverishly. "Yeah, and Tsunade-shishou says we need some more bark from the old willow. And she doesn't trust anyone to collect it except her apprentice and her grandson."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Leave it to us, baa-chan." He exclaimed.

~x~

The two teens ran through the trees in a silent race to see who gat there first, Naruto's pet fox, Kyuubi ran under their feet, whilst Sakura's birds, Kaichou (1) and Kinsei(2) flittered between them. They only stopped when they saw Kiba and Hinata playing in the river with Akamaru, Kiba's pet.

~x~

Sakura tagged the rough bark of the willow first. "I win" she smirked. Naruto smiled back "I'll race you to the top." And they both scrambled to get to the top.

~x~

Sakura and Naruto sat on top of the branch's of the tree watching the cove.

"Whoa" whispered Sakura "I've never seen clouds like that."

Naruto nodded. "They're so beautiful."

Sakura laughed. "You're more a girl than me."

Naruto huffed indignantly. "Maybe you're just too much like a man."

Sakura gaped. It was Naruto's turn to laugh. She turned to Naruto. "Let's go closer."

"Why?" He cried.

Sakura shrugged. "I wanna see them closer is all. C'mon Naruto, you're usually so adventurous. What's stopping you?" Naruto shrugged, he honestly didn't know. Sakura tugged lightly on his hair. "Let's go then." He shook his head, chuckling as he followed her down the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the scenery as the ship bobbed in the cove. There were trees as far as he could see and a few mountains hovering in the distance. He knew that a few of the Sandaime's allies and enemies already had settlements in different parts of this country, so it was obvious that he send some people to make a settlement for him, but why did Orochimaru have to be the governor that came on this voyage? He really disliked the man, he always felt him staring at him. Leering suggestively, possibly, behind his back. Sasuke was just glad that Itachi was on the voyage, as well, he'd deal with Orochimaru on all the political stuff. Sasuke turned to look at the rest of the crew also staring at the beautiful scenery before them, they all wanted to get off the boat, but unfortunately for them Itachi already had a crew assembled to leave.

~x~

Orochimaru was looking over some maps when there was a knock on his cabin door.

"Come in" he hissed.

Itachi Uchiha entered. "My Lord, we've reached the main land. The water is deep enough, we're able to pull the ship right up to the shore."

Orochimaru looked up from the maps he went back to studying as soon as Itachi entered the room. "Am I safe to assume that you already have a crew ready to leave and perform this task?"

Itachi gave a quick nod. "Yes, my lord. They are just waiting for me to return."

Orochimaru waved at him dismissingly. "Go, then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men stared in wonder as the row boat they were in got closer to the shore. Sasuke, already bored with scenery, put his head back and closed his eyes. He was listening to the sound of the paddles hitting the water, when he heard giggling. Sasuke shot up and looked around. Kakashi chuckled lightly from behind the paddles of the boat.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I thought I heard laughter."

Kakashi smiled. "Ah, maybe the river is playing."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in surprise. "Kakashi you are starting to sound like one of those damned Akatsuki. Rivers aren't alive, neither is wind." Sasuke returned to his leaning position. It was only a few minutes later, they landed on shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Naruto were laying side by side, peeking over a small cliff ledge at the strange pale men that had steeped out of their boat.

"Wow, these must be explorers, like the ones Tsunade-shishou met when she was south." Sakura whispered to the male beside her.

"Wow, look at their clothes, they look so constricting."

Sakura quietly giggled. "They do, don't they?" The two friends continued watching the men as they pulled a rope attached to a HUGE ship. "Whoa" they both breathed out.

Sakura turned to Naruto. "We have to inform Jiraiya, Tsunade and your father." Naruto nodded in agreement. They disappeared in the bushes, just as Sasuke had reached the small cliff face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade anxiously paced the entrance to the village,. Sakura and Naruto were taking longer than she had expected.

"Is everything alright, Tsunade-sama?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, yes everything's fine, Neji."

Neji, smiled lightly at the healer woman. "That's good." He turned to watch the woods beyond their village. Tsunade just continued her pacing.

~x~

Sakura and Naruto had ran most of the way to the village. They now stood in front of Tsunade, trying to catch their breath. Sakura handed the healer a bag.

"Here's your bark you requested." She panted between breaths. Naruto straightened up.

His father stood behind Tsunade. "So, you were just collecting herbs, I see." Naruto nodded. Minato smiled gently. "That's good. I almost sent Neji after you." Naruto didn't say anything, but on the inside he was pretending to puke. Sakura, however, had no shame and was actually pretending to puke.

Minato ignored the pink haired girl and turned to his son. "We need to talk."

~x~

Naruto curiously watched his father as they walked through the village.

"Is something wrong, father?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just have some wonderful news."

Naruto brightened. "Really?"

Minato nodded and replied happily. "Neji has asked for your hand in marriage."

Naruto instantly deflated, before forcing a small smile. "Oh? Really that's….. nice."

Minato frowned at Naruto's lack of enthusiasm. "Neji is my finest warrior. He'll be able to protect you."

Naruto bristled. "Father, I am hardly a woman."

Minato sighed. "I know." He reached in to his robe and pulled out a necklace. It had three green crystals, the one in the middle was larger then the other two. The crystals hung on a thin black cord. (3)

Naruto gasped lightly. "Mother's necklace." Minato smiled as he put on Naruto. Naruto softly played with the necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry. It's over. (The chapter not the story) I worked FOREVER on this chapter. I hope it doesn't sound forced cause I sure as heck forced myself to write it. I've got good news. I fixed my glasses. So now that means longer chapters faster, cause I can now stare at the computer screen for longer hours without it hurting my eyes.

(1) Kaichou basically means Harmony

(2) Kinsei basically means Symmetry

(3) The necklace Tsunade gave him in the actual series.

I hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.

Ciao!


	3. Where the Water runs

First and foremost, I have to thank everyone who has favorited the story and thank you all who have added this story to their story alert. Thank you to those who have favorited me as an author. Finally thank you to everyone who has subscribed to me as an author.

"Talking"

_Thinking/wind talking_

_**Flashbacks: the dreaded horror**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto you'd know because the following things would be in every episode:

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower doing steamy things

And

Beany blushing insanely

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Male on male action), swearing, badly written fight scenes, and cheesiness.

REVIEW REPLIES:

ramenbulldog: Thank you for the review ^_^

Dame Loli: Thank you. Since I changed the story. I figured it needed a new title. Thank you, hopefully we do really well with the cosplay. The script looks really good, so I think we will.

Inspiration music - Yesterday by Leona Lewis

Onto to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the glittering necklace for a little while longer before he looked up at his father. Suddenly remembering why he and Sakura ran the entire way to the village.

"Father, Sakura-chan and I have really important news." He exclaimed. Sakura started jumping in the background, nodding. Minato looked between his son and his son's best friend.

He chuckled. "Really important?" Naruto nodded vigorously. Minato put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Like I should call Jiraiya important?" Sakura answered for him.

"Yes, sir."

Minato chuckled at the teens. "Ok, I will call for Jiraiya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood beside his brother as the governor was announced and descended. His purple robes billowed out behind him. He stood in front of the crowd of sailors. Sasuke only half listened to the speech he was making. His gaze drifted to the woods behind him. It really was gorgeous. His attention was snapped back to the governor only when the rustling of fabric was heard. Orochimaru's personal servant - I mean assistant, had handed him a flag and he stuck it in the ground.

"I claim this land in the name of Sandaime Sarutobi and do so forth name this settlement Konoha."

Everyone clapped and there were a few cheers, but soon everyone was unloading the ship. Sasuke went back to stare at the wilderness behind him. He didn't hear Itachi sneak up behind him

"Ototou, I'm sure Orochimaru-san won't notice you're gone."

Sasuke sent a small smile to his older brother before he took off into the woods. Itachi watched his brother's retreating back with a small smile of his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on top of his favorite boulder listening to the forest. His father would be displeased if he caught him out here. But, Naruto honestly didn't care.

_**"They are hunters, as well as settlers" Jiraiya moved through the silent room. "They come to worlds they have never seen before searching for treasures to make their leader richer and more powerful. They are as bad as ravenous wolves." The room now filled with gasps of horror as the occupants watched the smoke make pictures to Jiraiya's words.**_

_**"Minato-sama, we shall destroy these men. The way we have destroyed many enemies before."**_

_**"Neji, we knew how to defeat those enemies. For now, observe them Let us hope they just wish to settle this land." **_

Naruto let out a sigh. He'd hoped coming to his boulder would help him, but so far has proven futile. Until a flash of movement caught his attention. One of the sailors was strolling through the woods. Naruto smiled and slid down the boulder. _Thank You nature. _He started to follow the man.

~x~

Sasuke stopped at the base of the waterfall he had found to splash some water on his face. He had been traveling all day and needed a break. He noticed a reflection in his cupped hands. He splashed his face, using wiping his eyes clear as an excuse to try and see who was following him. It was empty.

~x~

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He had almost been spotted by the sailor. He quickly treaded down to where the man was, hoping to watch the man closer. He was disappointed to see the man gone. He quietly crept across the rocks hoping to catch up

~x~

Sasuke could see that it was a person that was following him, he raised his readied weapon. _Just a bit closer. _He thought. He positioned his weapon and jumped.

~x~

Naruto stared in shock as the man he was following pointed his weapon at him. He slowly rose to show the man he meant no harm the man shifted closer to him, making Naruto shift backwards and fall into the shallow water behind him.

~x~

If not for the fact, he still wasn't sure if the person following him was dangerous, Sasuke would've laughed when they fell in the water. When the figure stood up, Sasuke was captivated. Blonde hair slightly dampened framed angelic cheekbones and a round face. What caught him the most were the boys blue eyes, carefully assessing him to see if he was a danger. Sasuke could tell the boy was a native; he slowly bent down and set his gun on the rock he was standing on. He then slowly walked towards the boy. He got five steps from the rock before the blonde bolted. Sasuke growled in frustration and set off after the blonde.

~x~

Naruto dodged trees left and right as he ran back to his canoe. He wasn't sure why he ran. His instincts told him too. So he did. He heard Kyuubi and Sakura's birds playing around him. He knew he was close, he could see the big oak next to where his canoe rested. He broke through the edge of the forest and ran across the small field. He was in the canoe and about to paddle when an almost out of breath voice stopped him

"Wait, don't leave"

Reorganization ripped through Naruto as he heard the voice that the wind had brought him, less then two weeks ago, again Naruto turned to face the voice. Two sets of eyes locked with each other.

And the world stopped all around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::frantically searches for the rest of the chapter:: Where did it go? I know I saw it here when I started writing. ::continues searching::

As you guessed, the end of the chapter has come once again. And I have some rather important announcements;

First up, chapter four will be almost exactly like the movie. I'm sorry. I tried and tried and tried, but there is no way I can make it way different and it take the plot line that it's supposed to take or make sense. Again, I'm sorry.

Second, in the story I'm writing after this one, Notes, it might be hard to follow. If you plan to read it and do, please don't be afraid to let me know that it's confusing. I'm hoping that everyone will understand it after the first chapter since that chapter is more how the story should be read more than anything I guess this will make more sense once Notes is out.

Hope you enjoyed

R&R

ciao


	4. Announcement

I'm sorry, I haven't updated. But, I need to go crawl in a hole and die.

Why?

Well, I finally had finished the chapter and hit the exit button and was about to save it, but then I realized that I hadn't spelled checked the chapter. So I went to the word document and accidentally hit 'no' to saving the changes instead of 'cancel.' So two thirds of my chapter just disappeared. I'll retype it ASAP (meaning later tonight) but please please forgive me.


	5. The Drama Begins

**I finally have decided to get off my lazy butt and update. I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I hope I get forgiven. I do have some valid reasons besides being lazy. Which are listed at the end of this chapter. **

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking/wind talking**_

_**Flashbacks: the dreaded horror**_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto you'd know because the following things would be in every episode:

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower

Shirtless Naruto and Sasuke together in the shower doing steamy things

and

Beany blushing insanely

**Warnings:** Yaoi (Male on male action), swearing, badly written fight scenes, and cheesiness.

REVIEW REPLIES

Eternallydefiant: Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Harashw: Thank you. I try to be original. Try being the keyword there. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Carvinglies: Sorry! I usually try to update fast.

Inspiration music: Next to You - Jordin Sparks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji watched the settlers from his hiding place in the tree. There was some shuffling next to him as his second in command gave out silent orders. "There are thirty more down by the river."

Neji sighed. "That's about a hundred." He watched a man paler then the rest walk around the men who were digging. He didn't seem to have a job like the rest of them.

"Who is that man and why is he not working?" Neji asked his second in command, Rock Lee.

Lee turned to see which man Neji was pointing at. "That is their leader. Orochimaru, I believe."

"Who is the man following him?"

"I don't know."

"Tell everyone to find out his name."

"Of course Neji"

~x~

Orochimaru wasn't listening to the Uchiha as he prattled off the progress of the fort and the unloading of the ship. He was to busy looking to see if any of the men had dug up any treasure.

_**"We were not only sent to settle this land but also to try and find riches to fill his majesty's treasury with." Orochimaru watch pleased with the reaction of the men. "Of course if we meet our goal and keep finding more, you fine gentlemen are allowed to keep it." At this the men cheered. "So let's make all the other nations who have settled jealous." The crew quickly set up jobs for everyone. Orochimaru smirked. Oh how little did they know.**_

"Excuse me for a moment, Uchiha." Orochimaru didn't wait for a reply as he headed off. "Kabuto!" He cried. "Kabuto!'

The man appeared before him. "Sir?"

Orochimaru handed him a plate full of food. "Get rid of this."

Kabuto bowed and disappeared. Orochimaru headed back to where Itachi was standing. There was a sudden cry of 'Savages' Orochimaru started barking out orders, as did Itachi. Soon everyone had a weapon and they were firing at the group of natives.

~x~

Neji and Lee ordered everyone to return the fire. Bullets and arrows were flying everywhere. They heard shot being fired and a pained scream. Both Neji and Lee watched as one of their own fell from a tree holding his leg. They watched as one of the settlers came up and was bout to attack the man when Neji snapped into action. Quickly he ran over and used his bow to stop the man from hurting the injured. The man realized he'd soon be overpowered and ran.

Neji, carefully as he could, put the man on his back. "Quickly, everyone back to the village." He heard shouts of joy from the settlers intermingle with the shouts of retreat from his warriors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was rushing through the healer's cabin as Tsunade treated the wounded man.

"We're very lucky that Tsunade has seen these types of wounds before otherwise she wouldn't know how to treat it." She was also eavesdropping on Minato and Neji's conversation

"Yes, we are. Alert our allies. We'll need all the help we can get if we are to fight these men." Sakura gasped.

Minato left the healer's cabin and Sakura heard him address the village. "These men are dangerous. No one is to go near them."

Sakura stopped what she was doing. She needed to warn Naruto. She ran out of the cabin and into the forest, ignoring the shouts behind her. She ran as fast as she could towards Naruto's thinking boulder. Her breath was coming out in pants when she reached it. Naruto wasn't there She walked up to a tree and placed her hand on the trunk. _Please send a message to your brother wind. Tell him to find Naruto and tell them that the settlers are dangerous and he needs to get back to the village. _She heard the leaves rustling and smiled. "Thanks" she ran back to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke broke the contact first and the world seemed to rush back into his life. The blonde watched him as he came closer.

"It's ok." Sasuke forced out. He didn't want to scare the boy again. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

Naruto tightened his grip on the paddle in his hands. He wasn't sure if he should answer or not.

During his silent debate, Sasuke walked closer. "Here" He held out his hand. "Let me help you out of there."

Naruto stared at the man's hand. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the wind blew and Naruto could feel that it was pushing him towards the strange pale man, so he took the other man's hand and let himself be pulled out of the canoe. As soon as he was out of the canoe, the wind blew around them, almost dancing. Naruto knew what the wind was trying to tell him.

"My name is Naruto" He said quietly.

"Hn, so you can speak dobe."

"HEY!" Naruto cried affronted "Don't insult me. Besides I don't even know your name."

Sasuke smirked. "It's Sasuke Uchiha. And how did you know I insulted you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. It sounded an insult. Was it really?"

Sasuke nodded slowly. "It means dead last or moron."

Naruto pouted. "It's not very nice to call someone names when you first meet them."

Sasuke shrugged this time. "I don't really care about first impressions. Besides I have some questions to ask you."

Naruto smiled and sat down in the grass below the giant oak on the bank. "Well, sit down. I have questions I want to ask you as well."

~x~

The wind hovered in the branches of the giant oak. It was still holding Sakura's message. Despite the urgency of said message, Naruto and the pale man looked so comfortable sitting under the tree, talking.

~x~

"What's your village like?" Naruto leaned forward. Sasuke had lived a very interesting life.

Sasuke snorted and leaned back. "It's called Otogakure. It's a very big village, it's full of paved roads and tall buildings. My family is very powerful over there, so my father sent us over here to help the governor."

"What'll happen to all the men once everything is settled here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Some will go back to Otogakure, Some will stay here."

"Will you stay?" Naruto's hands covered his mouth. His eyes wide, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Sasuke snorted. "Probably, dobe-" Naruto made a noise in annoyance. "-I mean my father would much rather have my older brother head back home and take over his business. So, I'm going to stay here to help establish the government."

Naruto sat listening, his arms wrapped around his knees. "You seem to have a lot of power at such a young age."

"Hn. I don't have any power. My father does."

Naruto smiled, "I know how you feel. My father is the chief of our village."

"Maybe our villages can become allies."

Naruto laughed softly. "My father seems nice, but he wouldn't listen to any of you. He says he won't listen to anything people who don't understand nature."

"I think I understand nature just fine."

Naruto snorted in amusement. "Arrogance will get a man no where."

"I'm not being arrogant" Sasuke inwardly cringed at how whiny he almost sounded.

Naruto smiled as he stood up. "Then how about you show me your nature and I'll show you mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest. Even though he was sure the walk from the river took five minutes, tops, the sky looked like it was about to set. Sasuke turned to Naruto, astonishment written all over his face.

"What - how is this possible?"

Naruto smiled. "No one's quite sure. It's a mystery."

"How am I supposed to show you _my_ nature?"

"That's easy." Naruto swept his hand around the clearing. "Tell me what you see. I'll tell you what I see."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't get how that will show us anything."

Naruto smiled. "Just do it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine," He stared out at the field. "I see grass, some trees, a boulder and a lake."

Naruto smiled. "Now I'll show you _MY _nature. You see grass, I see food. You see tress I see homes. You see a boulder. I see protection. You see a lake. I see life."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the lake. "You don't understand nature like you think you do."

Naruto leaned over the water, hands cupped, and dipped them into the lake. "Without water there is no life."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and indicated the he should also bend down. Sasuke groaned, but did so anyway. In Naruto's cupped hands was a tadpole.

"Tadpoles are amazing creatures. Do you know why?"

Sasuke shrugged before answering. "Because they turn into frogs?"

Naruto laughed. "I guess that's true but that's also their nature. They have to turn into frogs."

Sasuke 'che'd' and turned his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Movement had him turn his head back to Naruto, who had bent back down and was releasing the tadpole. He stood up and turned to look at Sasuke. Their eyes locked gazes again and they just continued to stare at each other, unconsciously moving closer together. As their lips were about to graze, Naruto pulled away.

"I've got to go." Naruto whispered, not to break the mood. "Something's happened in my village."

Naruto turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know." Naruto was once again trapped in Sasuke's gaze. "I have to go" He whispered again.

Sasuke nodded and released his hold on the other male's arms.

Naruto slipped away into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If I had updated earlier I'd have left it there. Luckily, I wanna make it up to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Sasuke had met that savage - no, native. He sighed as he continued to help some random sailors put up the last stretch of fence around the fort. Mud splashed around their boots, making them slip and slid and rain pounded onto their backs.

"Is something the matter Uchiha-san?"

"I'm fine, Konohamaru." Sasuke answered.

"Uchiha-san" Sasuke groaned at this caller. "Yes, Kabuto?"

Kabuto cleared his throat. "Orochimaru-sama would like to discuss some strategies with you."

"That's what my brother is for."

"Yes-" It was drawn out. "Well, your brother unfortunately doesn't know the lay of the land like you do."

Sasuke sighed and followed the man to the governor's tent.

"Aah, Sasuke-kun, come in"

Sasuke repressed a shudder as he entered the tent. Both his brother and Orochimaru were both seated at a large table in the center of the tent.

"May I ask as to why I am here?"

Orochimaru smiled. "While you were out scouting the terrain. Savages ambushed us. As gentlemen we can not back away from such a vicious challenge."

Sasuke stared in disbelief, well he would have if he was anything less then an Uchiha.

'No'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I'm ending it. I hope that this makes up for my extreme lateness. Here's an update of Beany's life:

1. I went to an anime con.

2. Then I started to move.

3. Then I turned 18.

4. Then I finished moving.

5. I bought The Sims 3.

6. Now I'm back. ^_^


	6. As it Escapes

I'm back and I moved AGAIN!!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto nor Pocahontas.

Warnings are in earlier chapters.

Inspiration music: Love Story by Taylor Swift

Review replies:

DarkAngel90111: I'm so sorry. I can't give away spoilers. Although I think you'll like the ending.

NaruHinaforever: Thank you so much! ^^

XXAnnxWarnerXx: Thank you. You're inflating my ego!

AttackoftheRamen: Your wish is my command. I also love this movie. I love your name btw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached his village out of breath and panting. He quickly started to look for his father, not noticing the emptiness the reigned over his village. He spotted Sakura by the river and started to call out to her.

"Sakura-" He was cut off.

"There you are." Naruto turned around, Neji was standing behind him.

"Hey Neji what's going on?" Naruto pouted his lips.

"We have summoned allies from the surrounding areas to help in our war against these settlers."

"WHAT?!?!?" Naruto jumped out of Neji's arms, "WHAT WAR? THEY'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG TO US! WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG TO THEM!"

Neji watched Naruto in surprise as he ran off towards his father.

"Father!" Naruto gasped. Minato turned around.

"What is it my son?"

"Please Father, we don't have to fight them." The other elders looked over at Minato.

"Naruto, sometimes we have to listen to our hearts, they don't want to talk."

"But if one of them did, would you listen?"

Minato sighed, his son the optimist. "Naruto-'

"Would you?" Naruto cried, his tears almost spilling over.

"Yes, but things are not as simple as before."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was staring out at the forest, not even ten minutes later. He couldn't leave and go find Sasuke but he needed to get a message to the man. There was a constant nudging that just wouldn't leave him alone. After telling himself several times that it'd go away and he still felt it, he decided to see what was up. He looked down and

"Kyuubi" The fox yipped happily. Naruto picked him up. The fox snuggled into his arms.

"I know you're tired, but could you go find Sasuke and get him to the old oak tree tonight?"

Kyuubi yipped and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked in the entrance of the camp. He was suddenly surrounded by the other men.

"Where have you been?" asked Konohamaru.

"Out"

"Please ototou we need more information, we are about to enter a war."

Sasuke sighed. "I was out.'

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke turned to look at Orochimaru. "Where were you?"

"I met a native.' There were gasps.

Orochimaru smirked. "Oh did you now?"

"Yes" Sasuke glared.

"And what have you learned?"

"That we have no need to attack them."

"What reason do you have for that?"

"They've done nothing to us. We attacked them."

"LIES!" Orochimaru practically roared out.

"You're the one who's lying."

"I'm still governor and I say if anyone so much looks at a native without shooting it, will be charged with treason and hanged."

~x~

Sasuke sat in his tent, somewhat silently cursing Orochimaru. A rustling at the tents entrance interrupted him.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

Itachi smiled. "I found this little guy trying to climb down a post near your tent."

Sasuke looked at the small animal wriggling in his brother's arms. He knew who it was.

"Kyuubi?" The animal yipped.

"Who's Kyuubi?"

Sasuke smiled. "It's Naruto's pet."

"Is Naruto that friend you were talking about?"

"Yeah, he is."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "oh, I see."

Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing. I think this little guy wants you." Itachi set down the little fox. Who immediately ran to Sasuke and started pulling on his pant leg.

"Okay, okay little one. What do you want?" the fox yipped and ran in circles around the entrance of the tent.

"Alright." Sasuke followed the fox, who was quietly sneaking around the camp. They passed a campfire where a group of sailors were arguing about Sasuke and Orochimaru's tiff. If that's what you'd call it. Sasuke and Kyuubi snuck out of the encampment, Konohamaru silently followed them to the main gate of the encampment. He was watching Sasuke disappear into the dark abyss of the forest when a rough shove woke him up from the trance. The governor stood where Konohamaru had been standing.

"Follow him. I want to know where he's sneaking off to."

"Yes sir" Konohamaru pivoted.

"Oh, and Konohamaru. If you see any natives shoot them." Orochimaru threw a gun at the young man before slinking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran through his village. He was going to be meeting Sasuke soon and he wanted to get to the tree first. Sasuke wasn't that patient. He smiled as he reached the entrance.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked over at his best friend.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"I know where you are going and I'm begging you, please don't go see him. Nothing good will come out of it. The trees have told me."

"Sakura-chan I have to go."

"You're just betraying your people."

"I'm trying to help my people." Naruto cried, he took off as soon as he said that.

~x~

Sakura sighed as Naruto ran off into the woods. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto. This is for your own good."

She headed back into the village.

~x~

"Neji."

The boy looked up from his task at the pink haired girl.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"I'm worried about Naruto. I think he got into some trouble."

Neji chuckled. "That's Naruto for you. Where is he?"

"He ran into the woods."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had been following the little fox for an hour and it was no where near ready to stop, but Sasuke was going to collapse any moment.

"Hey wait little guy." He gasped out, leaning against the nearest tree. Kyuubi whined but stopped and then disappearing.

"Great," Sasuke mumbled. "He gets me lost in the woods."

"Sasuke?" Sasuke whipped his head towards the voice. Blonde hair swaying back and forth as the owner looked around. "Did you bring someone with you?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "just me."

"Then who were you talking to?"

"Myself."

Naruto laughed. "That's weird."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah it is pretty weird."

Naruto smiled but then looked down. "I have something serious to tell you."

"So do I" Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. "You first, Sasuke."

"My men are planning to attack your people."

Naruto inhaled sharply. "You have to come talk to my father. He'd call off this silly war if you do," Naruto went to grab Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke jerked back.

"Naruto, I don't think they'll believe me. Especially now."

"Sometimes taking a chance is better then just wondering."

Sasuke and Naruto spun towards the new voice.

"Tsunade-baa-san!" Naruto cried.

The woman smiled at him before her sharp gaze turned to Sasuke. "You, young man, look like an intelligent person and an intelligent person should understand that only when the fighting ends can you two be together."

Both boys blushed. Tsunade laughed at their reaction. "Don't bother denying it. I can tell."

Sasuke sighed. "Do you think we can really make a difference?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright," Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Let's go talk to your father."

Naruto broke into a face splitting grin. "Thank you!" He hugged Sasuke and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke blushed and coughed. "Dobe."

Naruto blushed, just realizing what he did. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke chuckled and patted the shorter boy. They both looked at each other at the same time. Neither one made a move to move and Naruto unconsciously leaned closer to Sasuke, who was doing the same thing as Naruto. Their lips grazed and they jumped back in surprise before Sasuke crushed his lips over Naruto's. Naruto made a noise in surprise before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's arms went from Naruto's arms to his waist. Tsunade smirked before leaving.

~x~

Konohamaru sat in a shocked silence as he watched Sasuke kiss a native. He took a deep breath and tried to re-wet his mouth.

~x~

Neji's eyes glared as the settler forced his mouth over Naruto's. Naruto couldn't even fight back. His anger kept rising the longer the kiss went on. He finally couldn't take it anymore and rushed out, screaming, fully intent on killing the settler.

~x~

Konohamaru loaded his gun as he ran through the bog. As soon as he stepped out of the bog, he threw himself into a position to shoot and took aim.

"Come on" He whispered.

~x~

Sasuke and Naruto tore apart at the sound of Neji's screaming. Neji threw himself at Sasuke and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Neji stop." Naruto cried out, he grabbed his arm and started to pull him away from Sasuke.

"Neji, please leave him alone." Neji pushed Naruto to the ground. Sasuke growled and attacked Neji. They rolled on ground until Neji got the upper hand and had pinned Sasuke. Neji had raised himself off of Sasuke and was about to strike when a gunshot rang through the air.

Everyone turned to look at a shocked Konohamau before Neji fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy.

I have a new poll so go vote. Also I found this riddle and who ever get's the answer right gets a whole batch of virtual cookies. Their choice.

**With pointed fangs it sits in wait,**

**With piercing force its doles out fate,**

**Over bloodless victims proclaiming its might,**

**Eternally joining in a single bite.**

**What am I?**

Until next time

Ciao!


	7. We Belong

Alas, I have updated again. I also have decided to do a sequel to this story once it's finished based off Pocahontas 2. Don't worry, it'll stay SasuNaru.

Review Replies:

Dame Loli: I have written like a thousand replies, trying to find the perfect one. And none of them seem right. Haha. So, first off, when I saw you reviewed I pretty much had a spazz attack. I was really happy cause I thought you had decided to stop reading or something. Abandoned? Never. This story is my baby. And you can keep your pedestal cause you were inspiration for the new title. Hopefully, this chapter will be longer then the last. Oh, and even though the answer to the riddle was incorrect, you still get a batch of cookies.

Heartlessqueen1: Thank you. I might have, my spell check is crap.

Inspiration music: If I never knew you by Cheetah Girls

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clink!

Splash!

Naruto's necklace and Neji's body hit the ground and the water at the same time. Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru stared in shock.

"Is he dead?" Konohamaru whispered.

Naruto looked up tears, streaming down his face, and tried to attack Konohamaru. Sasuke held him back.

"You killed him!"

"Naruto, you need to calm down."

"You killed him!"

Konohamaru just stared in shock at Neji. Distance shouting pulled everyone back to normal.

"Konohamaru, get out of here." Sasuke said.

"But-I- but….." Konohamaru stuttered.

"Get out of here." Sasuke snarled.

Konohamaru ran.

~x~

Naruto had gone back to Neji by the time the warriors arrived. He watched in horror as the attacked Sasuke. The remaining men grabbed Neji. Naruto silently followed.

~x~

Minato eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger.

"Who did this?"

The warriors who captured Sasuke pulled him forward. "Naruto was in the woods. This white man attacked him and Neji protected Naruto."

Minato glared a Naruto "I had warned everyone about these settlers."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to help."

"Cause of your 'help' Neji is dead." Minato turned to the whole village. "We now know that these settlers are dangerous. At dawn he'll-" Minato pointed to Sasuke. "will be the first to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru ran as fast as he could through the forest. He tried his best to stay quiet, just in case he was being followed. As soon as he saw the fortress, he started to shout.

"Help! Help! There's been trouble!"

By the time, he actually reached the entrance, a group of men had gathered.

"What happened?"

Konohamaru panted as he explained. "Sasuke was captured by the natives." Shouts of distress went around.

"We have to save him."

"What would his brother say?"

"Where is Itachi? He'll know what to do?" (ok, some shouts were more calm then others) Orochimaru stood in the background smiling triumphantly.

"Sir?" Kabuto came up next to him. "Are you ok with this?"

"Kabuto, when I first arrived, I was hoping to gather gold. But, now I just want those natives gone off this land forever. Let's go help."

Itachi had joined the ever growing group of men, by the time Orochimaru and Kabuto reached it.

"What do you mean my brother was captured by natives?"

Konohamaru almost looked annoyed before answering. "He was in the woods and they just attacked them and dragged him off north."

"We have to go get him."

"So we will." Orochimaru put in. The men looked at their governor. "Sasuke said he was friends with those savages, but what did they do to him? They captured him! Sasuke is a good man, we must get him back. At dawn, we attack!"

A roar of cheering was heard, before everyone prepared to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was still sitting, hour later. Evidence of crying was present around him. Sakura, hesitantly approached.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at his best friend, eye sparkling with unshed tears. "I've ruined everything. I was just trying to help. And I ended up costing Sasuke his life." He looked down, tears falling.

Sakura bent down and hugged Naruto. "I sent Neji after you. I was worried." Sakura jumped up. "Let's go Naruto." Naruto looked at his friends out stretched hand and clasped his own in it. Sakura pulled him up and the forward. Naruto stumbled behind.

~x~

Sakura led him up to a hut a little ways out of the village. "Naruto wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Neji."

The guards looked at each other before opening the flap. 'Be quick." One warned. Naruto walked in and the flap closed behind him. He rushed over to Sasuke, who had been tied to a pole in the middle of the hut.

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke's head whipped up at the soft voice.

"Naruto"

Naruto sat and hugged Sasuke as best as he could. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if we had never met."

"Naruto" Sasuke's sharp voice made Naruto look up. "I don't regret meeting you. And you should feel the same way." Naruto smiled slightly and nodded. He leaned against Sasuke's chest.

"I will and do." Naruto looked back up at Sasuke and smiled brighter this time. Sasuke replied with a small smile of his own. Naruto leaned up and pecked Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"Naruto." Sakura's soft voice floated in.

"I can't leave you." Naruto's voice broke several times.

"You won't. No matter what." reassured Sasuke. Naruto stood up and walked away, sliding his hand across Sasuke's face, who quickly kissed Naruto's palm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat cross-legged on a rock, staring blankly at the surface.

"What has happened with the world Naruto?" Tsunade sighed.

"They're going to kill him at dawn, baa-chan."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Sobs racked his body.

"How do you feel about him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Naruto squeaked out. "How can you ask that?" Naruto stood up. "How can you ask how I feel about him? I love him of course!" Naruto stopped his shouting and moving completely. Tsunade turned around to see him standing on the rock, as if in shock. He blinked, twice, three times. Then looked up at Tsunade. "I'm in love with him."

Tsunade chuckled. "I heard you the first time." The bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the sun rise peeked over the horizon. "You know the answer to your questions."

Naruto's eyes widened and he then bolted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru and the rest of the encampment marched towards the natives village. The sun rise glaring a harsh red against their backs.

Orochimaru rose his sword high in the sky. "Let's go kill a few men!" Cheers and roars were heard around. Konohamaru looked nervously around at the men. Itachi was on his right, face blank as a slate.

~x~

The warriors worked quickly in the village. Sasuke watched through his bangs as a thousand natives hurried around the village. He suddenly found himself yanked forcefully up and then felt something soft slip around his neck. It looked like a noose except it didn't tighten, there was just a long strand of fabric that a man was holding. His hands were quickly bound behind his back and he was pushed forward as a sign to move. He stumbled, then caught his balance.

'_Hn, the old man sent me here so I would be out of his hair and he's going to have to bury me. How ironic.'_

He looked up at the sun rise. Then at the people marching around him. _'I don't see Naruto. He probably didn't want to see me die. That's good. I don't want to see him sad.'_

Sasuke chuckled to himself. He'd fallen in love with the blonde unusually fast. Then he stopped for a millisecond in surprise before being pushed to continue. He loved the blonde. He _LOVED _the blonde. Sasuke could've laughed if he wasn't about to die. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice that they had about reached their destination.

~x~

Naruto ran through the forest as fast as he could. Praying to every force of nature that he would make it on time. He could tell that both forces were advancing on each other and fast.

"Please, let me make it." he whispered.

~x~

Sasuke was roughly pushed to the stone then his head was roughly pushed onto the stone. He took a deep breath and waited.

~x~

Itachi watched in horror, though you couldn't tell, as his little brother was man-handled onto a boulder. He watched as the chief, he assumed, raise a club. As he was swinging down a shout was heard.

~x~

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd. He saw his father about to bash in Sasuke's head.

"No!" He threw him self over Sasuke, who made a small noise in surprise. Minato stopped what he was doing.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Step back!" He was about to raise his club again.

"I can't" replied Naruto. "I love him, father."

That stopped Minato in his tracks. "What?" He snarled.

"I love this man." Naruto swept his hand around the valley. Showing the two warring sides. "Cause you didn't listen, father, this war has happened and because I listened, I am here not out of anger but out of love." Naruto looked down at Sasuke. Minato watched his son before throwing down his club.

"My son speaks with wisdom beyond his years." He smiled. "Today, if there is fighting, may it not start with me. Release him."

A warrior ran up and cut Sasuke's bonds. Sasuke rubbed his wrists and looked at Naruto, who smiled and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're ok." whispered Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you, dobe? You wouldn't leave me?"

Naruto chuckled. "Are you able to see into the future now, Sasuke?'

Sasuke laughed this time. "Maybe I can."

~x~

Down below the cliff, Itachi, Konohamaru and the others watched as the lovers were reunited. Orochimaru watched in horror as his plan went up in smoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He shouted. "Now's our chance. Shoot."

"No" Orochimaru looked at the defiant face of Konohamaru. "They don't want to fight."

Orochimaru watched with increasing horror once again as more and more of the men threw down their guns and stood next to Konohamaru.

"Fine" Orochimaru snarled, "I'll do this myself." He grabbed a gun from the ground and cocked it. He quickly raised it and pointed it straight at Minato.

~x~

Sasuke watched in horror as Orochimaru pointed the gun at Naruto's father. He quickly jumped up and pushed Minato out of the way as a gunshot sounded through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so sorry. I feel like I always leave you guys on cliffhangers. Lol. I always do though, I think.

Also, you guys should check out my DA. Cause I have other fanfics on there. My DA name is lawless-love.

Plus Dame Loli I don't think this is any longer than my previous chapter. I'm sorry!

Also anyone who reads this story going to Anime Weekend Atlanta? If you are PM me. I need friends. Haha.

Until next time

CIAO!


	8. Love and Life

So I went over my last chapter and saw like 1000958301000 grammar mistakes. I'm so sorry that you guys had to read that. But I am a lazy person and don't really wanna go and fix all those mistakes. Also I realized I forgot to put the answer of the riddle.

The answer is: a stapler

Moving on to the legal schtuff:

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

Warnings: are in earlier chapters

Review replies:

Dame Loli: Please don't sulk. I do try hard to make my chapters really long. Don't worry he won't be an a**.

DarkAngel90111: I can't spoil it! But I promise it's not going to end like Pocahontas. I can tell you that.

xXAnnxWarnerXx: Just don't give anything away! I'm so glad that my writing makes you worry. Thanks so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran over to where Sasuke and his father sat in a heap. "Sasuke, Father"

The heap moved and both men sat up, both in shock. Naruto collapsed in front of them and ran his hands over Sasuke's chest. "Are you hurt? Did you get shot?"

Sasuke groaned. "Dobe, get off my leg."

Naruto jumped back. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to his father. "Are you hurt, father?"

Minato shook his head. "No, I am fine."

"Then who got shot?"

Sasuke snorted. 'Maybe the bullet missed?"

"Bullet?"

"The little piece of metal that is put in the gun."

"Oh."

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

~x~

Konohamaru was in shock, so was Orochimaru. Itachi stood there smirking, gun barrel pointed at his stomach still.

"Arrest him" Itachi choked out. No one moved. "Did I stutter?" Itachi whispered. That seemed to put people into action. As men attacked and restrained Orochimaru, another group helped Itachi sit down.

"It'll be ok , Uchiha-san." Itachi's breathing was slowly becoming labored.

"Get my brother."

"Sasuke!" Itachi started coughing. "Itachi!"

~x~

Sasuke quickly headed to his brother. His eyes widened when he saw the blooded shirt that was on his brother.

"Why did you take the shot, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked and 'hn'ed. "Unlike you. I don't have a future. It's not that big of a deal that I got shot. "

"That's not true." Sasuke and Itachi both looked over at sparkling blue eyes. "No one's life is less important than another."

Sasuke looked down at his brother. "You heard the wise one."

Itachi laughed. "I did."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was laying on a resting bed, near the shore. The bandages just peeking out from underneath the blanket resting over him.

"We're almost ready to go." Konohamaru informed him lightly.

"Just wait. They'll be here."

Konohamaru looked up. "Look." Everyone turned to look, through the mist came a large group of people. "There they are."

The group silently set down the baskets of food they had been carrying in front of the sailors.

Naruto stepped quickly over to Itachi. "I hope you have a safe journey." He clasped Itachi's hands in his own.

"You are concerned for me?"

Naruto laughed. "Of course. You are Sasuke's brother after all."

"So, is that the only reason?"

Naruto blushed. "Well, no you took a bullet for me as well." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto isn't sure how to act around us, Uchiha's."

Naruto brightened. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke bent down and grabbed Itachi's hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

Itachi 'hn'ed. "Foolish ototou."

Sasuke looked relieved.

A hand appeared on his shoulder. "We have to go now."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Take the food with you." They both watched as the ship sailed slowly away from the shore. The wind started blowing around Naruto, softly at first then it picked up speed, he looked at Sasuke then at the sky. "Come on" He pulled Sasuke's hand and started to run, Sasuke followed. They ran through the forest watching as the ship's sails blew in the soft breeze next to them. They both burst on a cliff face high above the bay. Sasuke felt the wind blow around him and up to the ship, pushing it along, back to Oto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laughed and ran around in circles. The rain danced lightly around him and Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling as he watched Naruto dance in the rain.

"Hn, dobe."

Naruto turned around and suck out his tongue. "Don't call me that."

"Stick that tongue back in your mouth or I'll find a better use for it."

"Like what?" Naruto challenged.

"This." Sasuke captured Naruto in his arms, then captured Naruto's mouth in his own. He ran his tongue over Naruto's sealed lips, praying that they would open. When they did, Sasuke was sure he was in heaven. His arms snaked around Naruto's waist. Naruto's arms wound around Sasuke's neck. Eventually they broke for air.

"What do we do now?" panted Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. 'What do you think we should do, dobe?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall of the cabin, slamming the door shut behind them. He quickly attacked Naruto's neck, leaving marks all over it.

"Sasuke-ah-nn"

Sasuke smirked and kissed up Naruto's neck to his earlobe where, he gently teased it. Naruto panted harshly against Sasuke's ear and rolled his hips into Sasuke's, cause him to groan. "Naruto."

Naruto rolled his hips again and again until Sasuke grabbed them. "Naruto, stop." He panted out. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and smashed their lips together. Sasuke groaned and made quick work of throwing Naruto onto the small bed. He quickly climbed on top of the shorter boy and reclaimed his lips. Naruto whined into the kiss and pulled at Sasuke's shirt.

"Off" He moaned.

Sasuke chuckled. "A little impatient?"

Naruto growled and tugged again at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke shook his head and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it. He went back to marking up Naruto's neck and went about pulling off Naruto's clothes as well.

"How come I'm the only one naked?" Naruto started to tug on Sasuke's pants. Sasuke helped Naruto take off his pants, which were discarded with his shirt. Sasuke shivered when the cool air swept over his heated erection. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto, a slow languid kiss, which quickly turned passionate as their erections rubbed against each other. Naruto moaned and started to roll his hips again.

Sasuke growled. "Naruto, I said stop that." He quickly grabbed Naruto's hips and then blew on the boy's sex, earning an appreciate moan. He gave it a lick, then kissed it. He did this several times before engulfing it completely. He bobbed up and down a few times. Naruto could do nothing but grip the bed, moan and try to keep his hips still. Sasuke chuckled around Naruto causing vibrations to travel up Naruto's spine.

"Sasuke" Naruto cried out. Sasuke released Naruto with a 'pop.' He put three fingers next to Naruto's mouth. "Suck" He commanded. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and stuck the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them eagerly. Sasuke pulled them out when he thought they were wet enough.

"Now, my love" He whispered to Naruto. "This will feel uncomfortable and may hurt, but you need to stay relaxed."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke sat up, kissed Naruto and quickly inserted a finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto hissed but quickly relaxed as best as he could. Sasuke moved his finger, letting Naruto adjust before inserting a second finger. He moved them in and out, scissoring them, trying to stretch Naruto as best as he could. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand stopping him.

"Please, Sasuke. I'm ready." Sasuke groaned, before spitting on his hand and lathering himself up. He aligned himself with Naruto's entrance before quickly entering him. Naruto's back arched and he moaned louder than anytime before. Sasuke started thrusting slowly, hastily adding speed. Naruto met him thrust for thrust, hips moving up and down rapidly. Sasuke reached around and started to pump Naruto, trying to get him to cum before Sasuke, himself did. Naruto's moan grew louder and closer together, Sasuke knew he was close as well.

"s-s-Sasuke!" Naruto cried, coating his and Sasuke's stomachs. The clenching of Naruto's muscles had Sasuke coming soon after.

"Naruto"

~x~

Sasuke groaned and tried to stretch, but a heavy weight on his chest prevented him from doing so . He looked down at a mop of bright blonde hair and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and closed his eyes.

~x~

Naruto slowly blinked awake. He felt refreshed and smiled. He felt a weight on his waist and looked down to see pale arms. He looked up to the sleeping face of Sasuke and smiled again.

"Morning, dobe."

Naruto pouted. "Don't call me that. Good morning."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "I love you." whispered Naruto.

"Hn, dobe. I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This happens to be my shortest chapter and also the end of the story. I just have to thank all of the people who favorited my story, subscribed to it, and reviewed.

I also have to thank Dame Loli who was a major help in writing this story.

Also I'm not sure on the lemon. It was my first time writing one. I'm not to happy with it. It seems to rushed and to bland.

I also have a favor to ask of all my readers. My cosplay group and I are going to host a yaoi read aloud panel/competition at a future con. We need some hard core and fluffy stories for he contestants to read. If you are want to write some for us, we'd greatly apperciate it.

Here are the requirments:

1. The story must be between 3-4 pages long.

2. If you are writing a hardcore, please make sure your story has a lemon in it.

3. Fluffy must be just that fluff. Nothing hardcore.

4. The characters must be OC's. We aren't accepting fanfics.

You can email all sumbissions (I say that like it's a contest.) to me at: otakujojo (at) yahoo (dot) com.

See you guys next time.

Ciao!


	9. Author Notice

I have a very important announcement. Please go read my profile.

Thank you!


End file.
